


Preguntas sin respuesta

by samej



Series: Oh, capitán, mi capitán [2]
Category: One Piece
Genre: F/M, One-Sided Relationship
Language: Español
Status: Completed
Published: 2009-10-21
Updated: 2009-10-21
Packaged: 2017-11-11 07:04:44
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 504
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/475872
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/samej/pseuds/samej
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Hay cosas que Hancock sabe, pero, respecto a Luffy, hay un montón que no entiende.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Preguntas sin respuesta

**Author's Note:**

> Me encanta Hancock. Hancock, te quiero, no cambies. Casate conmigo.

Hay muchas cosas que Boa Hancock sabe. Sabe el peligro que corre, el daño que puede causar a su isla y sus habitantes el hecho de que se esté jugando su puesto de Shichibukai. Pero recuerda esa mirada franca, totalmente transparente de Luffy diciendo  _menos mal_  cuando supo que podía salvar a las dos chicas; sin pensar en la oferta del barco ni un segundo y algo le hace un nudo el estómago y sabe que no puede hacer otra cosa que seguir hacia delante con su decisión.

Hay otras cosas que Hancock no sabe. O más bien no entiende. Porque durante todo el camino, incluso dentro ya de Impel Down, tiene que usar mucha de su concentración para no pensar en el calor que le surge en el pecho, en las mejillas. Las manos de Luffy rozan su cintura, y el pecho está en su espalda, y a veces se resbala y cae un poco y le vuelve a abrazar para agarrarse mejor. Hancock no sabía que alguien pudiera hacerle reaccionar de esa manera.

Se siente rara, enferma. Disimula durante el viaje hasta la prisión pero es como si se derritiese un poco por dentro. A veces le tiemblan las piernas. A veces le tiembla todo, se siente de gelatina, y lo único que sabe es que es por culpa de Luffy. Se pregunta si a Luffy le gustará la gelatina.

Se pregunta si a Luffy le gustaría ella.

Recuerda los sueños que tenía cuando estaba enferma. Recuerda manos que se estiraban y manos que le rozaban el cuerpo pero no se detenían en la cintura, una boca que le besaba (en los labios, en el pecho, en el vientre,  _más abajo_ ), soñaba que dormía con alguien y con una sonrisa enorme, más luminosa que el sol, que le despertaba por la mañana.

Y por eso cuando salta encima de ella y siente sus brazos a su alrededor, su pecho aplastándose contra el suyo, todo Luffy rodeándola y dice su nombre, su cuerpo simplemente no lo soporta. No sabe ni cuánto dura (segundos, minutos, horas), ni si está hablando o está pensando porque sus músculos no parecen responder a sus indicaciones.

Ella tiene el poder de convertir en piedra a la gente pero al parecer el de Luffy no es solo ser de goma si no hacer que ella también lo sea porque cae al suelo, incapaz de nada, con las mejillas enrojecidas y el corazón latiéndole como si se le fuera a escapar detrás de su amado.

Entonces es cuando lo descubre, aquello de lo que tanto ha oído hablar pero nunca ha sabido qué era. Mirando como Luffy avanza hacia su hermano, empieza a comprender por qué el matrimonio hace a la gente tan feliz.

Y cuando se acerca Smoker a perseguirle, se levanta y le mira con tal superioridad que acaba prácticamente con los ojos dirigidos al cielo, invocando tanto  _haki_  como nunca había hecho.

Mientras ella sea capaz de mirar a alguien desde arriba, nadie seguirá a su Luffy.


End file.
